Second Chance
by rita louise evans
Summary: Matt make's the bigest mistake of his life when he cheat's on her. Amy had somthing tell Matt. but will Matt ever find out. Please review and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Amy and Matt have been together for a year now and Amy has something to tell him but he cheats on her with one off her friends so she leaves will she be able to forgive him and tell him. Only time will tell.

**Chapter 1**

Amy and Trish are back stage in the locker room and Trish was getting ready to go on.

"Trish I think I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"Have you told Matt" Trish said.

"I wanted to know for sure before I told him" Amy said.

"Well you better not wrestle tonight just incase you are" Trish said.

"I know that I just told Vince that I wasn't feeling well and Vince said that was ok for me to go home" Amy said.

"That's good, if you want I'll come with you to get the pregnancy test" Trish said.

"Thanks but haven't you got a match" Amy said.

"I have but it's not for an other half hour so I've got time to come to the drug store with you" Trish said.

When they got back they went to the women's locker room. Luckily there was know one else in there then Amy went and took the test and she was right she was pregnant.

"Trish I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"Congratulations" Trish said.

"Thanks I'd better go and tell Matt" Amy said then she left.

When she got to his dressing room she herd noises so she went inside and she saw Matt kissing Stacey and she just stood there.

"Amy it's not what it looks like I'm sorry" Matt said.

Then Amy ran out crying and Matt went after her.

"Matt I hope she makes you happy because we're finished"

"Amy I'm sorry please forgive me, I love you" Matt said.

"Matt I never want to see you again" Amy said and left.

Matt was just standing there not knowing what to say.

Then Amy went to the women's locker room and Trish saw her crying.

"Amy what's wrong" Trish said.

"It's Matt he cheating on me with Stacey" Amy said.

"I can't believe Matt would do that to you" Trish said.

"I know I can't believe it either I really thought he loved me" Amy said.

"Did you tell him you were pregnant" Trish asked.

"No how could I after what he did to me" Amy said.

"I know that what he did was wrong but he does have a right to know" Trish said.

"No he doesn't not after what he did to me Trish I don't want you to tell him either" Amy said.

"Amy I won't tell him but I really think that you should because eventually he will find out, because you will soon start showing" Trish said

"No he won't because I'm leaving and I'm moving so he'll never know" Amy said.

"Amy have you really thought this through" Trish said.

"Yes it's all I've been thinking about since I saw them together" Amy said.

"Ok Amy but let me help you find somewhere to go" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

**Chapter 2**

When Matt got home he couldn't believe how stupid he'd been and he thought to him self I can't believe I've lost the most important thing in my life for a stupid fling. I have to make Amy see how much I love her and how sorry I am and how I'm an idiot and it never meant anything. Then he went to her house to tell her how he felt. When he got there she had a bag and she was leaving and Trish was there helping her.

"Amy where are you going" Matt asked.

"I'm leaving Matt and I don't know if I'll come back" Amy said.

"Amy I'm sorry please forgive me I love you more than anything" Matt said.

"Matt please don't" Amy said then she put her bag in her car.

"Amy please don't go can't we just work it out" Matt pleaded with her.

"I don't think we can" Amy said and got in her car.

Then Trish got in the car and Amy drove off and Matt was just standing there crying when they were driving along Trish could see Amy was crying.

"Amy are you ok" Trish asked.

"Not really" Amy answered crying even louder.

"Maybe you should pull over until you stop crying" Trish said.

So Amy pulled over to the side of the road and Trish gave her a hug.

"Trish what would I do with out you, you're my best friend" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Trish said.

"You're not going to tell Jeff about what happened are you because he'll tell Matt" Amy asked.

"I don't like to keep secrets from Jeff but no Amy I won't tell him if you don't want me too" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

When they got to her moms Amy told her mom what happened. But she didn't tell her she was pregnant because she might tell her to tell Matt and she couldn't take that right now.

"I'm sorry baby" Amy's mom said.

"Mom I'll be staying here for a few days until I find a new place to live" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'll just get your room ready" Amy's mom said.

"Amy I've got to go I've got a show tomorrow and Jeff will be wondering where I am" Trish said.

"Ok I'll speak to you tomorrow" Amy said.

"Ok bye Amy" Trish said then she left.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

**Chapter 3**

When Trish got home Jeff was sitting on the couch watching the TV

"Hi Jeff" Trish said.

"Where have you been" Jeff asked wondering what was going on.

"I've been with Amy, Amy and Matt broke up" Trish said.

"Why did they break up" Jeff asked.

"Amy caught Matt kissing Stacie" Trish said.

"I can't believe that Matt would do that to Amy I thought he really loved her" Jeff said.

"So did I" Trish said.

"Trish I would never do that to you because I love you so much and I couldn't imagine life without you" Jeff said.

"I love you too Jeff" Trish said and kissed him.

The next day Jeff went over to see Matt and Matt was still in bed so Jeff let himself in and woke up Matt.

"Jeff just leave me alone I'm trying to sleep" Matt said turning away from his brother.

"Get up now Matt before I make you" Jeff said getting angry.

"Just leave me alone" Matt said wishing his brother would just go away.

"Not before I get some answerers" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll get up, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes" Matt said.

Then Jeff left and went and sat in the lounge about five minutes later Matt came in.

"Jeff what do you want to know" Matt asked.

"Why'd you do it bro she loved you I thought you loved her" Jeff asked.

"I do love her, I made a mistake ok" Matt said.

"How long have you been seeing Stacey" Jeff asked.

"A month I didn't mean for it to happen we were working together and one thing led to another and you know what happened next" Matt said.

"I can't believe this bro what are you gonna do" Jeff asked.

"There's nothing I can so she left and I probably won't see her again" Matt said.

"She left, when did she leave" Jeff asked.

"Last night" Matt said.

"Oh, I'm sorry bro" Jeff said.

"How could I have been such an idiot, why did I have to do this, Jeff I love her so much but she'll never forgive me" Matt said crying.

"Matt in time she might but you need to give her time to forgive you" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

**Chapter 4 **

After living at her mom's for a couple of weeks Amy found a flat so she rang Trish and asked her if she would pack her furniture and get someone to bring them to Atlanta.

"Ok Amy I'll ask Jeff to help" Trish said.

"Ok thanks Trish" Amy said.

Then she went and told her mom that she had found a place to live.

"That's good do you need any help with the move" Amy's mom said.

"Please thanks mom" Amy said.

"Ok when is your stuff coming" Amy's mom said.

"Trish is sorting everything out it should be here in a few days" Amy said.

When Trish got home she told Jeff that Amy had found a new place to live and that she asked them if they would help with the packing.

"Ok where is she living" Jeff asked.

"Ok I'll tell you but you must promise me you won't tell Matt" Trish said.

"Ok I won't, I promise you I won't tell Matt" Jeff said.

"She's moved back to Atlanta she wanted to be near her family" Trish said.

"Ok when" Jeff said.

"Tomorrow" Trish said.

"I was supposed to go out with Matt but I'll cancel" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff I don't think I could've done it by myself" Trish said.

The next day Trish and Jeff were at Amy's house packing her things away when Matt came over.

"Jeff I told you not to say anything" Trish said.

"I didn't" Jeff said.

"So why is here" Trish said.

"I don't know why don't you go and ask him" Jeff said.

"What are you doing here" Matt asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question" Trish said.

"I asked first" Matt said.

"We're here to pack Amy's stuff away because she couldn't face coming back here so I said me and Jeff would do it" Trish said.

"Oh" Matt said then he started crying.

"Come on bro I don't think this is gonna help" Jeff said.

"Matt I'm sorry but you did hurt my best friend" Trish said.

"I know that but I love her, where is she moving too" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry Matt but I can't tell you that, you need to give her time Matt she might come back" Trish said.

"Not even I know and she's my best friend" Jeff said.

"If you see Amy tell her I'm sorry and that I love her and I'll never stop loving her" Matt said.

The next day Trish rang Amy and told her, her stuff was packed.

"Thanks Trish" Amy said.

"Matt came over to yours yesterday when we were over there packing and he told me to tell you he was sorry and that he loves you and he'll never stop" Trish said.

"Trish please don't" Amy said.

"I'm sorry but he told me to tell you" Trish said.

"How is he' Amy asked.

"He's not good, but he'll be ok" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I'll speak to you later" Amy said hanging up.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

**Chapter 5 **

Two weeks later Amy moved into her new place her mom helped her decorate and put all her furniture in. Amy still hadn't told her mom but Amy thought now is the time so she sat her mom down.

"Mom I've got something to tell you, mom I'm pregnant" Amy said starting to cry.

"Oh honey does Matt know" Amy's mom said.

"No and he's not going to know" Amy said.

"Honey I don't think that's a good idea, he has a right to know he's going to be a father" Amy's mom said.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, mom can't you just be here for me without telling me what to do I get that all the time from Trish, I don't need it from you as well" Amy said crying.

"Baby I'm sorry, have you been to see the doctor yet" Amy's mom said.

"No I haven't but I'll make an appointment tomorrow" Amy said.

"I'll come with you if want" Amy's mom said.

"Thanks mom" Amy said.

The next day at the hospital the doctor confirmed she was two months pregnant and he booked her in for a scan so he can check on the baby. Then Amy rang Trish and told her what happened.

"Amy I'll be over there in a few weeks is there any thing you need me to bring" Trish asked.

"No but thanks Trish" Amy said.

"I better go I've got a match in five minutes" Trish said.

"Ok bye Trish" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Trish said as she hung up Matt came in.

"Trish can you please tell me where she lives I really need to see her" Matt said.

"Matt I'm sorry but I can't Amy doesn't want you to know" Trish said.

"Can you tell her I love her and I miss her" Matt asked.

"Ok Matt I will" Trish said leaving the room.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

**Chapter 6 **

A couple of weeks later Trish went to Atlanta to see Amy, Jeff stayed in North Carolina to spend some time with Matt. When she got there Amy was decorating the nursery.

"Amy you don't know what you're having yet it might be the wrong color" Trish said.

"I know but I love the color sky blue"

"Ok so what if you have a girl you'll need to recolor the room to a pink or yellow" Trish said.

"Ok you're right, anyway how is everyone" Amy asked.

"Everyone's fine" Trish said.

"How's Matt" Amy asked.

"He's not good he keeps asking where you are and for me to tell you he misses you" Trish said.

"Trish I miss him too but I can't go back not after what he did to me" Amy said.

"I know but Amy he's really sorry Jeff said he's never seen his brother like this" Trish said.

"Trish please I can't hear this right now" Amy said.

"Ok sorry Amy" Trish said.

A couple of days when Trish got home Jeff was there with Matt.

"How was she" Jeff asked.

"She's ok" Trish said.

"Did she say anything about me" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry Matt but I can't say" Trish said.

"That's ok Trish I understand, well I better be off you got some catching up to do" Matt said.

"Ok bro I'll see you later" Jeff said.

Then Trish went and sat on Jeff's lap.

"Jeff have you missed me" Trish asked.

"No not really" Jeff said and Trish slapped him on the arm "I'm only joking of cause I missed you" Jeff said then he kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 7 **

A couple of weeks later when Matt was driving home from the arena he was listening to the radio and Bended Knee from Boyz II Men came on and he realized that even if she doesn't want to see him, he's not going to give up so he goes round to Jeff and Trish's place.

"Trish please tell me where she is" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry Matt but I can't" Trish said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me" Matt said.

"Trish I think you should tell him" Jeff said.

"Amy doesn't want him to know" Trish said.

"Trish I know that what I did was wrong but I just want to tell her how I feel and if she still doesn't want me back then fine but I can't live the rest of my life without her knowing how much I love her and how I wish I'd never done this please Trish tell me where she is" Matt said.

"Ok but don't tell her you got it from me" Trish said and handed him her addressee.

"Thanks Trish" Matt said and hugged her.

When he got there he put a letter he wrote in her letter box. Then he knocked on the door and then he got in his car. Amy came downstairs to answer the door but there was know one there except this letter so she took it upstairs and read it and it said Amy I know you don't want to see me but I really needed to say this to you, I was an idiot, I didn't know what I had until I lost it and I promise you I'll never hurt you again I love you more than life itself will you please forgive me and take me back. Then she herd loud music coming from outside so she looked out the window and she saw Matt down on his knees looking up at her so she went down stairs and opened the door. The song he was playing was Bended Knee.

**Darlin' I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's drivin' me insane **

And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me  
I'll guarantee  
That I'll never let you go

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they used to be   
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again  
Until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee

So many nights I dream of you  
Holding my pillow tight  
I know I don't need to be alone

When I open up my eyes

**To face reality   
Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me**

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they used to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again  
Until you come back to me   
I'm down on bended knee

**Baby I'm sorry **

**Please forgive me **

**For all the wrong I have done**

**Please come back home girl**

**I know you put all your trust in me**

**I'm sorry I let you down**

**Please forgive me**

Gonna swallow my pride, say I'm sorry  
Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me  
I want a new life and I want it with you  
If you feel the same don't ever let it go

You gotta believe in the spirit of love  
It can heal all things we won't hurt any more  
No I don't believe our love's terminal  
I'm down on my knees begging you please  
Come home

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they used to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again  
Until you come back to me   
I'm down on bended knee

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong   
Can somebody tell me how to get things back  
The way they used to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again  
Until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee

Wanna build a new life  
Just you and me  
Gonna make you my wife  
Raise a family

When the song finished she picked Matt up from the floor and kissed him.

"Matt I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too does this mean we're back together" Matt asked.

"After I tell you something" Amy said then they went inside.

"What is it you wanted to tell me" Matt asked.

"Well Matt I was going to tell you on the day I found out but when I went to tell you I saw you with Stacie and I couldn't tell you after what you did to me but I can tell you know, Matt I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"You're what" Matt asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant" Amy said.

"I'm gonna be a father Amy how could you not tell me" Matt said.

"I just couldn't Matt I'm sorry" Amy said crying.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about I did this to us not you, how many months are you" Matt said.

"I'm three months" Amy said.

"Do you know what we're having" Matt asked.

"The doctors don't know yet it's too early to tell" Amy said.

"Oh ok, Amy can you come back to North Carolina with me" Matt asked.

"Matt I can't I'm sorry my home is here now I'm selling my place there" Amy said.

"That's ok I'll move up here to be with you and I'll take some time off to be here with you" Matt said.

"Matt you don't have to do that" Amy said.

"I know but I want too" Matt said then he kissed her.

"I think we should tell Trish and Jeff that we're back together" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

Then Amy rang Trish and Jeff and Trish.

"Hello" Trish said.

"Hi Trish I wanted to let you know that me and Matt have got back together" Amy said.

"That's brilliant I'll go and tell Jeff" Trish said.

"Trish we'll be over in a couple of days" Amy said.

"I can't wait" Trish said.

"Trish I've got to go I'll speak to you later" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Trish said.

"Jeff get in here" Trish yelled.

"Trish what is it" Jeff asked wondering why she was yelling.

"Jeff Matt and Amy are back together and their having a baby" Trish said.

"That's great, hold up did you just say their having a baby they can't be having a baby they've only just got back together" Jeff said all shocked.

"Jeff Amy's three months pregnant" Trish said.

"So she was pregnant when she left" Jeff asked.

"Yes she was" Trish said.

"So how long have you known" Jeff asked.

"I've known since Amy found out" Trish said.

"So why didn't you tell me" Jeff asked.

"I wanted to but Amy made me promise her that I wouldn't tell anyone especially you because she thought you would tell Matt so I said that I wouldn't say anything to you" Trish said.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe that you knew that she was having my brothers baby and you didn't tell me or my brother. I think any man deserves to know he's gonna be a father" Jeff said.

"I know that but it wasn't my place to say anything and if I'd said anything Amy would have took off again and none of us would have seen her again and Amy and Matt would never have gotten back together" Trish said.

"But still Trish you should have told me" Jeff said.

"I know that now Jeff I'm sorry I never told you can we please change the subject now" Trish asked.

"Ok but Trish I think that from now on we've got to be totally honest with each other" Jeff said.

"I agree with you" Trish said.

"I think that we should make a pact that from now we always tell each other everything good or bad" Jeff said.

"Ok Jeff I've got something to tell you" Trish said.

"Ok what is" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I love you" Trish said.

"I love you too" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 8**

A couple of days later Matt and Amy went to Trish and Jeff's place.

"Matt I need to speak to you" Jeff said.

"Ok bro" Matt said.

Then Jeff took Matt outside.

"Matt I'm gonna ask Trish to marry me" Jeff said.

"That's great man" Matt said.

"I need your help" Jeff said.

"Ok bro what is it" Matt said.

"I need to get Trish out of the house for about three hours so I can get everything ready" Jeff said.

"Ok I'll do that have you got the ring" Matt said.

"Yeah I brought it a couple of days ago" Jeff said.

"Let's have a look" Matt asked.

"Ok" Jeff said and he took it out of his pocket.

"She's gonna love it" Matt said.

"Thanks man" Jeff said then they went back inside.

"I've been thinking how about we all go shopping" Matt said.

"You three go I don't really feel like shopping" Jeff said.

"That's ok you stay here we'll go" Matt said.

"Thanks man" Jeff said.

"Ok let's go I'll see you later baby" Trish said and kissed Jeff goodbye.

After they had been shopping a couple of hours they went and got something to eat.

"Trish we'll drop you off then we've got to go and see my dad" Matt said.

"Ok" Trish said.

After they dropped Trish off they sat outside Jeff and Trish's place.

"Matt you're up to something" Amy asked.

"No I'm not" Matt said.

"Yes you are I know you, first when you get here you go and talk to Jeff outside then you ask us to come shopping, then Jeff say's he doesn't want to come then you drop Trish off saying that we're going to your dad, so we can't even go in and see if Jeff's alright" Amy said.

"Ok you're right Jeff's gonna propose to Trish and he wanted to get everything ready" Matt said.

"That's so romantic" Amy said.

"I know and that's why he wanted me to get you both out of the house for a couple of hours" Matt said.

When Trish got in the house she couldn't see Jeff.

"Jeff where are you" Trish yelled.

"Coming" Jeff said.

Then Trish walked into the kitchen and Jeff was standing there in a tux and he handed Trish a rose.

"I can't believe you did this" Trish said.

"I wanted to show you how much I love you" Jeff said.

"I love you to Jeff and thank you" Trish said and kissed him.

Then he walked her over to the table that he had prepared and then he went and got the dinner he cooked and lit the candles.

"I've been thinking for a while and I've got something I need to ask you" Jeff said then he got down on one knee.

"Jeff what are you doing" Trish asked.

"Trish I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me" Jeff said and pulled out a ring out of his pocket.

"Oh my god no" Trish said and Jeff got up and left.

A couple of minutes later Amy and Matt saw Jeff run out of the house and Trish running after him so they got out of the car and Matt stopped Jeff from running.

"What's wrong bro" Matt asked.

"She said no" Jeff said and ran off again.

Matt was shocked he didn't know what to say.

"You said no" Amy said.

"I'll go after Jeff" Matt said and Amy took Trish back inside.

"Trish I can't believe you said no" Amy said.

"Amy please I don't need to hear this and I'm not going to talk about until I talk to Jeff" Trish said.

"Ok Trish I'll see you tomorrow" Amy said and left.

When Matt finally caught up with Jeff.

"Jeff stop I'm not gonna run all of North Carolina for you" Matt said and Jeff stopped.

"Matt I can't believe she said no I put my heart on the line for her and she broke it" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry bro but maybe she weren't ready to get married" Matt said.

"Matt how can she not be ready we've been together for four years and we've been living together for two years we're already practically married I just wanted to make it more permanent. It's obvious now that she doesn't feel the same about me" Jeff said.

"Jeff go and talk to her" Matt said.

"I can't not right now" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 9**

Trish stayed up all night waiting for Jeff but he didn't come home. At 9 'o' clock the next morning Jeff walks in.

"Your still here" Jeff said.

"Why shouldn't I still be here" Trish said.

"I won't be long I'm just getting some stuff together" Jeff said.

"Where are you going" Trish asked crying.

"Why do you care" Jeff said.

"Jeff please can't we just talk about this" Trish said.

"We've got nothing to talk about Jeff I don't won't to marry you say's it all" Jeff said.

"Well your wrong I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I don't think I'm ready to get married" Trish said.

"Why" Jeff said.

"Jeff it's like we're already married anyway so why do we need a piece of paper, how many people break up because they say I do and baby I don't want that to happen to us" Trish said.

"Ok baby I'm sorry about the way I acted but I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore" Jeff said.

"Jeff don't ever think that, I love you and Jeff I'm not saying I'll never marry you but right now I'm not ready but when I am I'll tell you" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said and kissed her.

"So what are you gonna do with the ring" Trish asked.

"You didn't think I'd give you the ring" Jeff said.

"No it wouldn't be right after I said no but what are you gonna do with it" Trish said.

"I'm gonna keep it until you're ready to become Mrs Hardy" Jeff said.

"Ok baby but can I have another look" Trish said.

"How about no" Jeff said laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny"

"You love me really" Jeff said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 10**

A couple of months later Jeff and Trish were getting everything ready for their barbeque when Trish poured a jug of ice cold water over Jeff then Jeff started chasing her and when he caught up with her he hugged her.

"I love you" Jeff said.

"I love you too" Trish said then he tipped water over her.

"I can't believe you did that" Trish said.

"You did it to me first" Jeff said.

"Marry me" Trish asked.

"What" Jeff asked shocked.

"You herd me" Trish said and Jeff picked her up.

"Of course I'll marry you" Jeff said then he took the ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger and kissed her.

"I think we should go get changed before everyone comes" Jeff said.

"I agree with you" Trish said.

When everyone had arrived at the barbeque Trish gathered everyone together.

"We've got an announcement to make me and Jeff are getting married" Trish said and all their friends cheered and said congratulations

"Ok let's get this party started" Jeff said.

After the barbeque Jeff rang Matt and told him that Trish and him were getting married.

"Congratulations bro"

"Thanks bro, so how's Amy" Jeff asked.

"She's fine bro we've got to go to the hospital tomorrow to see the doctor and have a baby scan" Matt said.

"Do you know what it is yet" Jeff asked.

"No not yet but hopefully the doctor will tell us tomorrow" Matt said.

"Ok cool, when you find out tell me" Jeff said.

"You got it bro, Jeff I gotta go I'll speak to you tomorrow" Matt said.

"Ok bro" Jeff said.

"Who was that" Amy asked.

"That was Jeff him and Trish are getting married" Matt said.

"That's great I knew they'd get married" Amy said.

"Amy I've been thinking quite a bit lately about us and I was wondering if you wanted to marry me" Matt said.

"Matt are you asking me to marry you" Amy asked.

"Will you" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt of course I'll marry you" Amy said.

"Yes" Matt said and kissed her.

Then he took a ring out of his pocket and he put it on her finger.

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too Matt".

The next day at the hospital the doctor gave Amy a scan and checked on the baby.

"How's the baby" Matt asked.

"The baby's fine" the doctor said.

"So what is it" Matt asked.

"It's a boy" the doctor said.

"I'm gonna have a son" Matt said.

"Congratulations" the doctor said.

"Thanks doc" Amy said

"Amy can you believe we're gonna have a boy" Matt said.

"I know, I was kind of hoping for a girl but as long as it's healthy I don't care and I'm happy it's a boy because I know you wanted a boy" Amy said.

"I would have been happy if we were having a girl, as well but it's easier to raise a boy because I know what to expect" Matt said.

After they left the hospital they went home.

"I better tell Jeff I promised him I'd tell him" Matt said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna go and have a lie down" Amy said.

"Ok baby" Matt said.

Then he rang Jeff and Trish answered.

"Hi Trish how are you" Matt said.

"I'm fine" Trish said.

"Congratulations on the engagement is Jeff there" Matt said.

"I'm sorry Matt he's not can I take a message" Trish said.

"Ok you're gonna find out anyway me and Amy are getting married and we're having a boy" Matt said.

"That's great congratulations" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish I've gotta go I'll speak to you later" Matt said.

"Bye Matt" Trish said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews

**Chapter 11 **

Two months later Matt and Amy were out shopping.

"Amy I've been thinking I would really like us to get married before the baby comes" Matt said.

"Ok Matt but when" Amy said

"How about tomorrow" Matt said.

"How" Amy said.

"I've been planning this for weeks and Trish and Jeff are here and I've spoke to the priest and told your mom and all are friends and it's all ready all you need to is be at the church tomorrow at 12 'o' clock" Matt said.

"I can't believe you've done this it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" Amy said.

"You're worth it" Matt said and kissed her.

The next day Trish was helping Amy get ready for the wedding.

"Trish why don't you and Jeff get married here today as well" Amy said.

"We can't do that this is your day" Trish said.

"Trish I want you too it would make the whole day even more special" Amy said.

"Ok but I haven't got a dress" Trish said.

'Don't worry I asked the people who made my dress to make you one as well" Amy said.

"How did you know I would say yes" Trish asked.

"I know you love Jeff and you can't wait to be his wife and I know you were waiting until me and Matt got married before you got married" Amy said.

"So who's gonna tell Jeff" Trish said.

"Don't worry Matt will tell him and he's already in a tux so that's ok" Amy said.

"Amy I can't my family's not here" Trish said.

"Trish don't worry I rang your parents last night and they got here this morning" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy I can't believe you did this" Trish said.

Matt and Jeff were both standing at the alter waiting then the wedding march came on.

"Are you ready bro" Jeff asked.

"Are you ready too" Matt asked.

"What do you mean" Jeff asked then he saw Trish in a wedding dress and he knew what his brother meant.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Jeff said.

"Sorry bro I forgot" Matt said.

Then Amy walked in behind her.

"Who presents these women to these men" the priest said.

"I do" Trish's dad said.

"Amy you look beautiful" Matt said taking Amy hand.

"Matt you look good too" Amy said.

"Trish I have never seen you looking so good" Jeff said.

"Do you know Jeff you look good in a tux" Trish said.

"Why thank you" Jeff said.

"We're gathered here today to witness the reunion of these four special people Matthew and Amy and Jeffery and Patricia. They have written their own vows" the priest said.

"Amy I've loved you since the first time I met you and I know I made a mistake and I nearly lost you, I promise you I would never hurt you again and I'm never gonna make you regret your decision to take me back and I promise too always be here for you" Matt said.

"Well how do I top that, Matt I've loved you since I met you too and I promise to never hurt you as well and Matt I love you more than anything and now we're gonna be a family" Amy said.

"Now Jeffery and Patricia have something they wanna say" the priest said.

"Trish we've been together for four years now and these have been the best four years of my life I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I'm gonna show you everyday how much I love you and need you, I love you Trish and I want to be with you for ever" Jeff said.

"I don't know what to say, Jeff these four years have been special for me too and I love you even more now and I didn't think that could be possible, you saw the real me and I love you for that" Trish said.

"The vows they've made her today are the one's required by law and by the power invested in me by the state of Georgia I now pronounce you both man and wife you may kiss your bride's" the priest said.

Then Amy and Matt kissed and Trish and Jeff kissed and everyone cheered.

Then they went to the wedding reception.

"Jeff did you no what they were planning" Trish asked.

"No did you" Jeff asked.

"I found out about half an hour before the wedding" Trish said.

"Well I found out when I saw you walk up the isle in a wedding dress" Jeff said.

"Didn't Matt tell you" Trish asked.

"No he must have forgot" Jeff said.

"No wonder you looked shocked when you saw me" Trish said.

"I'm glad Matt didn't tell me it made it seem more special" Jeff said.

"I know what you mean I love you Jeff Hardy" Trish said.

"I love you too Trish Hardy" Jeff said and kissed her.

After the wedding reception Matt and Amy went home while Jeff and Trish went on their honeymoon.

"Matt I want to thank you for today" Amy said.

"No I want to thank you for making me the happiest man on earth I love you Amy Hardy" Matt said.

"I love you too Matt Hardy" Amy said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 12 **

Two months later when Matt and Amy were having dinner her waters broke.

"Matt we need to go to the hospital" Amy said.

"Why" Matt asked.

"Matt it's time" Amy said.

"Oh ok baby" Matt said.

Then he walked her down to his car he drove to the hospital like a mad man. When he got there they put her in a wheel chair and they took her down to delivery.

"Don't worry baby I'll be back in a minute I'm just gonna ring Jeff and Trish" Matt said.

"Ok baby I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too" Matt said ringing up Jeff.

"Hi Jeff" Matt said.

"Hi Matt what's up" Jeff said.

"Amy's in labor" Matt said.

"Don't worry man we're on are way" Jeff said.

Then Matt went back to the delivery room. A couple of hours later just after Amy had giving birth she blanked out and Matt screamed Amy.

"I'm sorry but you've got to wait outside you wife's gone into a coma the baby's fine when she was having him she lost a lot of blood" the doctor said.

And Matt fell to his knees.

"Please god don't take her away from me and our son we need her, take me instead please don't take her" Matt said.

Then Jeff and walked in and saw Matt crying.

"What's wrong bro" Jeff asked.

"It's Amy she's in a coma" Matt said.

"How" Jeff asked.

"After I phoned you I went back it to the delivery room just after Amy gave birth it looked like she passed out. And then the doctor said, you'll have too leave and when Amy was giving birth she lost a lot of blood and she went in a coma"

"How's the baby" Trish asked.

"The baby's fine" Matt said.

"That's good" Trish said.

"I can't believe this she shouldn't be in a coma it should be me" Matt said.

"Matt don't talk like that" Jeff said.

"I can't help it, I don't think I could live with out her" Matt said.

"Matt you've got to stop talking like that" Jeff said.

"Your right Jeff I need to be strong for her" Matt said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the reviews

**Chapter 13 **

A couple of weeks later Matt was at Amy's bed side and Jeff came in.

"Come one man I'm taking you home you need sleep" Jeff said.

"I can't leave her what if she wakes up" Matt said.

"Matt you can't stay here all the time it's not healthy you've got a son that needs you" Jeff said.

"Don't you think I know that Jeff but I can't leave her" Matt said.

Then Amy moved her hand.

"Amy, Amy it's Matt can you hear me" Matt said then she started to open her eyes.

"Matt how's the baby" Amy said.

"He's fine, Jeff go and get the doctor, Amy you scared me don't ever leave me again I can't live without you" Matt said.

"I'm sorry I scared you Matt can I see our son" Amy said.

"Ok I'll ask Trish too bring him in" Matt said.

"Matt how long was I in a coma" Amy asked.

"Two weeks" Matt said.

"How have you been coping" Amy said.

"I haven't Trish and Jeff have been doing everything I've been with you the whole time" Matt said.

"I love you" Amy said.

"I love you too" Matt said and kissed her.

A couple of hours later Trish brought their son in.

"Are you gonna name him he needs a name" Trish asked.

"Trish you're right he does need a name how about Michael Matthew Hardy" Amy said.

"I love it" Matt said.

A couple of weeks later Amy came home the doctor told her to take it easy and Matt was none stop fussing around her.

"Matt please you're making me nervous can you please stop" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just making sure your ok" Matt said.

"Matt I'm fine now I just need rest" Amy said.

"Ok baby I'm gong go and take Michael for a walk" Matt said.

"Thanks Matt I love you and Matt said I love you too.

A couple of days later Jeff and Trish went back home.

"Jeff I've got something to tell you, I've wanted to tell you for a couple of weeks but there was never a right time" Trish said.

"What is it" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I'm pregnant" Trish said.

"We're gonna have a baby, I'm gonna be a father" Jeff said and he hugged her.

"I thought you'd be happy" Trish said.

"I love you Trish" Jeff said.

"I love you too Jeff I'm gonna go ring Amy and Matt and tell them the good news" Trish said.

"Ok baby" Jeff said.

Then Trish rang Amy and Matt and Amy answered and Trish told her.

"Congratulations" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Trish said.

Nine months later Trish gave birth to a baby girl and they named her Rachel, Trish and Jeff was also Michael's god parents. Matt knew now that if you believe you can have everything you've ever wanted.

The End

Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
